


Please

by avintagekiss24



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BDSM, BDSM Scene, Boyfriends, Breathplay, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019, Choking, Consensual Choking, Consensual Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic, Domestic Boyfriends, Edgeplay, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Heavy Breathplay, Kink, M/M, Orgasm, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, Struggling to breathe, Sub Steve Rogers, consensual breathplay, constricted breathing for pleasure, gasping for air
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 07:29:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avintagekiss24/pseuds/avintagekiss24
Summary: It started with a simple question. It ended in something much more...





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing Stucky and also breath play. I tagged the crap out of this with everything I could think of. If I missed anything, or if you think I should add more tags, please, please, PLEASE, let me know ASAP. This is my first time dabbling with this subject and I don't want to trigger anyone unexpectedly. I am so super nervous about this, lol. It took me DAYS and a lot of encouraging words to find the courage to post this.  
> Fill #4 for Bucky Barnes Bingo 2019  
> Square B1 - Breath Play

Bucky lays on the bed, face buried in his phone as Steve chatters on from the bathroom. Fat cat, the rather large gray stray cat that had wandered into their kitchen through the open back door a few months ago (and whom they haven’t gotten around to giving a  _ proper _ name), is splayed at Bucky’s feet, a rhythmic purr rumbling through her. He scratches at her head with his toes absentmindedly as he chuckles at one of Sam’s stupid tweets. The tv is on with the volume low as John Wick and Common throw themselves down not one, but two flights of stairs. The sun is long gone. A soft breeze moves the thin curtain that covers the small window of their bedroom. 

 

“Did you let T’Challa know that we’ll be there for Shuri’s graduation?” Steve calls, rubbing at his hair with towel in his hands.

 

Steve is met with silence. He waits a moment, knowing that sometimes it takes Bucky a second to register that he’s being spoken too. But after several moments with no reply, Steve calls for him, “Buck?”

 

When he still doesn’t receive an answer, he rolls his eyes slightly before flipping off the light and stepping into the door frame between their bedroom and bathroom. A small smirk spreads on his lips. Bucky’s long body is stretched out on the bed, dressed in nothing but a small pair of black boxer briefs. His face is buried in his phone - twitter no doubt - his long, dark hair falling into his face and brushing at his shoulders. Steve Rogers knows he’s a lucky man.

 

“Buck?”

 

It takes Bucky a second, but he tears his attention from his phone and blinks up at Steve, “Yeah babe?”

 

“Did you hear me?” Bucky shifts his eyes to the tv, his mouth dropping open slightly, drawing a laugh from Steve, “Shuri’s graduation party. Did you let them know we’ll be there?”

 

“Oh shit, no.” Bucky starts, flipping over to his messages and tapping on T’Challa’s name, “I’ll do it right now.”

 

Steve lets his eyes roam down Bucky’s form. His legs are long, and thick.  _ Sturdy _ . His stomach flat, six abs carved within. His chest is broad, with just a spackle of dark hair in the center. Steve’s eyes wander back down to Bucky’s waist and hips, where his glorious happy trail leads into the rim of his boxers and sends Steve’s gaze right to Bucky’s bulge. It’s  _ impressive _ . Even when he isn’t aroused, it’s still the focal point of the room at any given time. Just the  _ thought _ of Bucky’s dick makes Steve’s jaw go slack. Bucky doesn’t know how beautiful he is.

 

Steve throws the towel that’s still in his hands into the sink and moves toward the bed, throwing his leg over Bucky to settle on his lap. Fat cat meows out of irritation, disgruntled by the sudden shift of weight on the mattress and jumps with a thud to the floor, swishing her fluffy tail as she slips out of the room. 

 

“Hi.” Bucky coos smoothly, smirking up at Steve.

 

“Hi. All finished?”

 

Bucky nods, “Shuri intercepted my text. She is thrilled that her favorite uncles will be there.”

 

Steve laughs, “Favorite uncles, huh? What does she want now?”

 

“Drake tickets for her and Peter.”

 

Steve laughs lightly, “The completely sold out Drake tickets?”

 

Bucky smiles and shrugs, “Of course.”

 

“Of course.”

 

Steve digs his fingers into Bucky’s tresses, a soft smile warming his face as he leans in for a kiss. He pulls Bucky’s upper lip between his, before letting his tongue dart out to sweep along it. He pulls back a little, his smile growing as Bucky opens his eyes slowly, “Hi again.”

 

“Hello blondie.” Bucky’s voice is low and quiet as his hands curve around Steve’s hips. Bucky kisses Steve this time, inhaling deeply through his nose before breaking their kiss, “What’s got you all riled up?”

 

Bucky’s voice is soft, his eyes hooded, a slight grin plays on his lips as his warm breath washes over Steve’s face. Steve adjusts on Bucky’s lap, grinding his ass onto Bucky’s quickly hardening cock. Steve wiggles his hips a little, biting his bottom lip as his eyes shift back and forth between Bucky’s. He answers Bucky’s question silently by shrugging, and then dipping in for another, then a second, and then a third slow, loud kiss. He lets his hands drop to Bucky’s shoulders and down to his chest, where they come to rest. He rests his forehead against Bucky’s, not being able to help the shy smile that spreads on his lips.

 

Bucky can’t believe that after all of this time, Steve still gets nervous when it comes to  _ this  _ part. It’s sweet, really. It reminds him of that skinny kid he used to know, reminds him of a simpler time. It reminds him of  _ why  _ he loves this man. The six foot four, two hundred and forty pound super soldier is still his shy, little Steve, and nothing has ever changed that. Bucky cups Steve’s ass in his hands as he leans up to attack Steve’s neck with his lips. He squeezes Steve’s skin while rolling his hips into Steve’s lower half. Steve lets his eyes close and leans fully into Bucky, wrapping his arms around his neck and letting out a rushed breath as his body begins to warm. 

 

Bucky’s fingers play with the waistband of Steve’s red, white, and blue patterned boxer briefs -  _ how cheeky _ . His metal and flesh digits pushing underneath the elastic band makes a growl scratch at the back of Steve’s throat. Bucky’s fingers roam around like the landscape is brand new to him, like it’s their first time all over again. They cup, they squeeze, they tickle, Bucky’s eyes lighting up as Steve jumps and laughs lightly at the sensation. God, Bucky loves his boy. His flesh fingers push around Steve’s waist and bury into the glorious patch of hair at his groin, scratching lightly at the sensitive skin. 

 

Steve inhales sharply in anticipation. His dick jumps in his shorts as his hunger for Bucky floods through his body. Bucky’s fingers are  _ so  _ close. Steve uses both hands to smooth Bucky’s hair off of his forehead and out of his face before digging his fingers into it once again. Steve places lazy kisses all over Bucky’s forehead and face, moaning softly between each as Bucky nibbles at his neck and shoulder. Steve’s breath hitches in his throat as Bucky’s fingers skim over the head of his hard cock. His head lolls back, his mouth hangs open as he grips the dark hair of his lover between his fingers. Bucky takes a firm hold of him, pumping his hand slowly up and down, up and down, up and down, with a steady rhythm. 

 

Bucky feels Steve’s fingernails against his scalp, hears the deep grunts and groans of his pretty boy and it drives him absolutely nuts. But he knows what Steve wants;  _ how  _ he wants it. 

 

As his flesh hand pumps Steve’s rigid hard-on, his metal fingers slink up Steve’s side. Like snakes, they slither up his arm and spread around the back of his neck, before curving around to Steve’s adams apple. Bucky leans back, his eyes zeroing in on Steve’s face as he applies a slight pressure. Steve tightens his grip in Bucky’s hair as a primal noise escapes him. Steve _loves_ this. Bucky’s mouth is now open, hanging, his breath becoming ragged as his hips pump into Steve’s ass, his eyes roaming along Steve’s face. He lets his eyes dip to his hand, jerking within Steve’s underwear, a prominent wet spot now staining the front of the star spangled boxers. A grunt pushes through Bucky’s teeth and lips as he sweeps his fingers over the tip of Steve’s dick, collecting the pre-cum between his fingers.

 

He tightens his grip on Steve’s throat. Steve gasps again. His fingers instinctively clench in Bucky’s hair, craning the brunette’s head back, Bucky’s face twisting in pain at the sudden pull. Steve’s head spins as lust and pain, desire and danger mix and mingle within his body, pushing him higher and further in his arousal. He drops his hands to Bucky’s shoulders. Gasps again. Bucky releases instantly. 

 

“You okay baby?” His voice is raspy, raw almost, as his eyes search around Steve’s face. Steve nods as he takes deep breaths, dropping his head to Bucky’s again, “You have to tell me baby. Say it.”

 

Steve nods again as Bucky’s hand continues to stroke him, but slows to an agonizing pace, “Don’t stop.”

 

“Tell me,” Bucky growls.

 

Steve drags his hand to Bucky’s metal fingers, still grasping his neck, and wraps his fingers around the vibranium digits, “I want more.” The words themselves are heavy, but the delivery is hurried, full of ardor; granular.  _ He wants more. _ “Please.”

 

Bucky is more than willing to oblige his boy. Bucky tightens his fingers again, letting Steve roll his head back as Bucky’s index finger sneaks up his chin, releasing the pressure on his throat. 

 

Steve bites down on the tip of Bucky’s finger softly but releases it just as quickly as he accepted it. He moans loudly as electricity shoots up his spine. His stomach tightens, his balls constrict as Bucky’s warm palm moves along his shaft. 

 

Bucky pulls Steve’s length from his boxers as shivers rack through Steve intermittently. His boy is  _ close _ . He closes his metal fingers again, clasping tighter, pulling a breathless gasp from Steve’s chest, “Please Bucky,” Steve hisses, igniting a fire deep within Bucky. 

 

He’s begging now. Bucky loves it when Steve begs. 

 

Steve’s heart thuds against his chest. Small ripples of his oncoming orgasm pulsate through his veins. Sweat springs to the surface of his skin. His stomach is tight, his cock throbbing and dripping pre-cum as his tip brushes lightly against Bucky’s stomach. Bucky tightens his grip around Steve’s neck even more, leaning forward to place sloppy kisses along Steve’s clavicle as he chokes above him. Bucky jerks him off hard and fast, rubbing his head and face on Steve’s chest as he tries to restrain his own body.

 

“Come on baby boy,” Bucky pleads, his voice low and husky. He rolls his hips into Steve’s ass feverishly, the friction sending daggers of pleasure through his bloodstream. 

 

Bucky flexes his fingers, letting Steve take a breath, but presses again, tighter and tighter, until Steve’s body finally decides to let go. He drops his eyes to his flesh hand as Steve begins to come on his stomach and chest. Bucky moans loudly at the beautiful sight, hissing and whining as Steve makes a complete mess of him. Bucky releases his grip on Steve’s neck only when he feels his own orgasm, painting the inside of his black underwear white with his sticky cum.

 

Bucky falls back to the headboard, his hips still pushing into Steve’s as he milks himself. Steve collapses on top of him instantly, his face hot and stained with sweat as he coughs and inhales gulps of air. Their heavy breaths rise toward the ceiling, mingling with each others until the all of the sounds die away. They’re both spent. 

 

Chest to sweaty chest, Steve’s head is nuzzled within the crook of Bucky’s neck. Lazy kisses splash on Bucky’s neck and collarbone. Mumbled, half spoken words escape Steve’s pretty pink lips; a soft smile and even softer laugh escapes from Bucky. Fingers draw slow circles along Steve’s sun kissed skin. The air around them hot and sticky. 

 

It’s not long before they’re both drifting off into peaceful sleep, arms and legs and fingers intermingled with one another like vines. Bucky’s phone vibrates against the bed; another tweet from Sam. A soft, warm breeze blows in, making the thin curtain covering the window dance. John Wick plays on the television. The moon hangs high as the stars twinkle and help paint the vast, dark sky. Fat cat curls up at the end of the bed, swishing her tail as she rubs her head against Bucky’s toes. 

 


End file.
